


Experience is the Best Teacher

by Bullpen_Antics



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: Ginny has questions... Mike has answers...





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re not shy Mike…” Ginny said biting her lip waiting for a response. Their conversations had always been easy going, no matter how mundane, bizarre, personal, or inappropriate - they always responded honestly. Given at the moment, Ginny was dipping into inappropriate territory, but when did Mike Lawson ever shy away from his all time favorite topic; Mike Lawson.

“I don’t know Gin,” Mike said shifting on the couch with Ginny’s bare feet nestled in his lap. Nights in with Ginny had become a bit of a routine after a long road trip. Take out, movies, and endless conversations were now a staple in the post series wind down. No topic was ever off limits, but something had obviously peaked his rookie’s interest because she wasn’t letting up.

“Why don’t you tell me what you’ve heard and I’ll confirm or deny,” Mike said, deciding to just go with it.

“Alright, those blonde twins?” Ginny asked.

“What about ‘em?” Mike asked with a smile. “Gotta be specific rookie,” Mike said taking a pull of his beer. 

“Okay… Did you sleep with both of them at the same time?” 

“Not exactly,” Mike said feeling the heat rush to his face. He knew nervous Ginny, and she wasn’t here. This was laser focused here comes a screwgie down the pike Ginny. Mike needed prepare himself for whatever Ginny was about to throw his way, like always. They had never broached this kind of topic before, and the timing was curious. Sex talk was usually off limits with Ginny. He had enough trouble at night dousing thoughts about Ginny. Talking to her in person about it would only make matters worse.

“It was a mess and I was drunk, awkward, and uncomfortable, but the guys got a kick out of the story… What else?” 

Ginny wasn’t interested in every salacious detail for reasons she wasn’t ready to accept just yet, but she had started down this road and there was no turning back now. 

Ginny stilled, not quite knowing how to phrase her next question.

“The guys make it seem like you’ve been with most of the women in San Diego..” Ginny started before Mike interrupted.

“Most of that is exaggeration. I admit, for a month after the divorce I…” Mike said unable to stop the blush, “But it’s not anything like what they say… And heck, I’m either on the phone or with you most nights nowadays...”

“No judgement, just asking,” Ginny said tucking a stray curl behind her ear, attempting to ignore his admission. She knew it had been a while for Mike. It was true, if they weren't together, they were on the phone with each other for hours on end. The guys had even made little comments here and there about Mike and Ginny both blocking each other from potential prospects. Sonny went so far as to say it was intentional on both of their parts. The rest of the clubhouse didn't dare verbalize that observation, they just thought it and cosigned with a knowing gazes and head nods. 

“What else rook? I can tell you want to ask me something,” Mike asked reading his rookie. Mike had began a slow kneading of Ginny’s right foot, pressing his thumb into the heel and dragging a stiff line into her arch. Ginny never asked him for foot rubs or any other kind of massage. But somewhere sometime ago, side hugs turned into lingering hugs, and brief shoulder rubs, turned into neck and scalp massages. And every so often, when they were the most comfortable on the couch, Mike would gather Ginny’s feet in his massive hands and stroke out every bit of tension, simultaneously toking an internal fire she desperately needed to put out, even though every fiber of her craved his touch. All the time. And Mike seemingly upped the ante in testing the boundaries, and every time Ginny yielded to him.

“God this is weird… But um.. The day you met Livan,” Mike knew where this was going.

“Ah…yeah... What about it?” Mike said with a smirk, enjoying seeing Ginny squirm.

“Never mind.” 

“You sure?” Mike asked as Ginny nodded. Mike’s large hands started kneading into Ginny’s calves. Ginny muffled a moan. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to concentrate on her questions with Mike’s massive and strong hands on her. 

“Why the sudden interest?” Mike asked, as his callous filled hands rubbed Ginny’s incredibly soft skin.

“No reason,” Ginny said hurriedly, failing at her attempt to sound conversational.

“I mean, it’s no secret you’ve got this reputation… Your next girlfriend is going to have to be really something...” Ginny said raising her eyebrows at the thought. A cross between a housewifey type and porn star maybe?

“What do you mean?” Mike asked narrowing his gaze giving Ginny the look he knows she hates.

“I just mean that a girl would need to be confident... you know.. In her abilities… to be with Thee Mike Lawson,” Ginny allowed out earning a chuckle from Mike.

“Is that right?” Mike asked. Ginny shrugged.

“Well as you so kindly point out daily Rook, I’m not getting any younger. Not looking for my next girlfriend… If I do find someone who is crazy enough to hitch her wagon to mine, she’ll be my wife… and I’ll welcome whatever abilities she may or may not have. We’ll learn each other… figure things out together...” Mike said not breaking eye contact with Ginny, noting the exact moment her breath hitched.

“So you wouldn’t mind if she was inexperienced?” Ginny asked knowing good and well they were entering murky territory.

“Not at all,” Mike said, his eyes darkening. 

“But what if she needed..” Ginny hesitated, “a lot of... guidance?” 

“Well you tell me… am I a good teacher Rookie?”

Ginny didn’t respond. His use of “Rookie” in that moment was not lost on her.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Mike leaned further into the couch and attempted to quiet all of the things that were going through his mind and his lap right now. 

“You’re good at this,” Ginny said looking into her hands. “You’re a charmer, Mike Lawson.”

“There’s no agenda here Ginny. Just you and me…”

“That’s what makes me nervous,” Ginny replied still looking in her hands.

“Why would that make you nervous Gin?”

Mike released Ginny’s feet and pulled her towards him. Ginny noted how easily Mike lifted her and placed her on his lap, so that she was straddling him. She had observed his strength and power on display a million times, but not like this. Not when he was lifting her solid frame in the air like a 5 lb dumbbell. Ginny’s mind raced as her core throbbed at the possibility and the contact.

“Talk to me,” Mike said lifting Ginny’s chin up to meet his hazel gaze. Mike’s hands fell to Ginny’s thighs, his fingernails dragging forwards and backwards against the Lycra.

“We shouldn’t do this Mike,” Ginny said forcing herself to look at Mike. Just sitting there in this position was a horrible idea considering that the man could make her feel things from 60 ft. 6 in. away. Up close and personal any semblance of a resolve was quickly fading with each passing moment on his lap. Every inch of Mike Lawson was intoxicating.

“We’ve been doing this for a while Ginny… but it'll always be your call… I can wait...” 

Ginny’s fingers tangled in Mike’s beard. And Mike leaned into her touch.

“What if I don’t want to wait?” Ginny said out loud instead of to herself for once.

Mike raised an eyebrow and paused. After a few moments, he saw no retreat, so he dove in. Mike’s lips crashed into Ginny’s and she let out moan. Willing himself to take it slow, Mike increased the pressure and allowed his tongue to massage Ginny’s. With one hand on her back, the other hand lost itself in Ginny’s curls, pulling her in closer. 

Ginny had tried to avoid this moment, but now that she was here, she could never go back to the way things were. Especially after learning what Mike’s touch and kisses felt like. Mike was gentle yet deliberate, and the feel of his tongue massaging her own had her reeling. It wasn’t until Mike moaned against her mouth did she realize her hips had a mind of their own and had begun rolling against Mike’s growing length. Not even a minute ago, Ginny felt the pressure of Mike’s hardness press into her core, but now at full strength… The imprint beneath those grey sweatpants left no doubt. As Ginny fought to temper the feeling that was rapidly building, Mike placed languid kisses along her neck and collarbone. Ginny continued rolling her hips along Mike’s massive length before she gripped his shoulder, bracing for the unexpected release that tore through her body, leaving her limp and breathless in Mike’s lap.

Mike stroked Ginny’s back, feeling the softness of her curls against his cheek and the heat from her core, as she regained control of her breathing. 

“You’re so beautiful baby…” Mike said to a contented and slightly shocked Ginny.

“That’s never happened before,” Ginny mumbled into Mike’s shoulder.

“An orgasm?” Mike asked as Ginny chuckled.

“No, I mean… like with all my clothes on,” Ginny clarified.

“We can take this as slow or as fast and you like Gin, I just want to be with you… That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I want to be with you too Mike but… I wasn’t lying about the inexperience thing,” Ginny explained, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

“And I wasn’t lying about being in it for the long haul...We can take our time Ginny… I’m not going anywhere,” Mike said placing a kiss on Ginny’s forehead.

“Well...” Ginny said rising up from Mike’s lap, “less speeches, more teaching Captain,” Ginny said reaching for Mike’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.

A wide grin came across Mike’s face. “You got it Rookie.” Mike whispered into Ginny’s ear after placing a kiss on her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating because the possibilities were endless... :)

That night with Ginny had been painfully short lived.  After an avalanche of suppressed emotions and the hottest fucking thing to happen to him ever, Mike should have anticipated an ill timed phone call.  This time, Amelia had called with a scheduling crisis that couldn’t wait until morning.  Mike gave Ginny a chaste kiss goodnight, left her suite, and awkwardly walked through the lobby with the biggest hard-on of his life, pointing the way to his cold, empty car.  

Sleep didn’t come quickly that night.  He had replayed every moment over and over again in his mind and somewhere around 3 a.m., he was sure he had made it all up. Would Ginny change her mind? Had she already?  Every time they seemed to take few steps forward, something catastrophic would happen bringing them to a screeching halt.  Mike hoped that this time would be different.  It had to be different.  He wouldn’t soon forget the way she melted under his touch, his fingers gripping her ass, encouraging her forward.  The way her soft curls draped across her face and glided over his cheek each time she rose and fell, her hips deliciously grinding against his length, nearly making him spill in his sweatpants.  Her flushed face, warm breath, supple full lips, and a steady brown gaze that never broke from his; these things were permanently etched in his memory.    

Ginny was grateful that Amelia was back on board, but her non crisis crisis couldn’t have come at a worse time.  Ginny had finally pulled a herculean amount of courage out of her ass to move things along with Mike.  She had hoped that he felt similarly but she was never quite sure.  She had her rule and Mike had this impenetrable box that he put all things Ginny and Ginny adjacent in.  No one could touch the box, play with the box - barely look at the box.  His surly disposition had kept many potential admirers at bay and even himself to a degree.  Now was not the time Ginny wanted to be handled or placed on a pedestal, she wanted to feel, experience, and learn everything… and she wanted to do it with Mike. 

Ginny’s fitful night of sleep came to an end and she was thankful.  She could sleep on the bus and needed to pack for the trip.  Showered, fed, and energized from a mindful Yoga practice, Ginny sat on her couch, waiting for Blip until she she heard the ding of her cell phone.

 

ML:  Morning beautiful

GB:  You’re up early

ML:  Didn’t get much sleep

GB:  Me either…

ML:  Probably because you didn’t have my shoulder to drool on.. lol

GB:  I do not drool old man

ML:  Yeah you do

GB:  Okay… 1. I had a cold and 2. Sal gave me Nyquil... doesn’t really count.  

ML:  lol

GB:  Whatever

GB:  So.. I didn’t have your shoulder… what’s your excuse?

ML:  My mind was a little occupied last night

GB:  Oh yeah?

ML:  Yeah…

ML:  Blip taking you to the park?

GB:  Yeah, he’ll be here in a few

ML:  So I’ll see you soon then…

GB:  That you will Cap…

GB:  This is going to be weird, isn’t it?

ML:  Oh it will definitely be weird

ML:  Kidding Gin.  It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.  I’m more worried about me to be honest

GB:  Why?

ML:  Because now I know what it’s like to kiss you..

GB:  ….Mike

ML:  Don’t worry Baker, I’ll keep my hands to myself

GB:  And your lips?

ML:  I’ll put them wherever you want me to

ML:  See you in a bit ;-)

 

_Well fuck._

 

Ginny’s face was flushed before she even walked through the door. How was this real life?  She’d heard his voice before she saw him.  It was the same as any other day Ginny reminded herself.  She exited her closet and made her way to Mike’s chair.  She had done that very thing a million times, but today each step forward felt like she had a 50 lb. brick attached to her ankles.  

The clubhouse buzzed with all the usual activity and conversations flowed without interruption as Ginny sat down in Mike’s chair.

“What’s up with you?” Blip asked more subdued Ginny.

“Nothing,” Ginny brushed off looking between Mike and Blip.

To his credit, Mike displayed nothing.  It was business as usual and Ginny needed to get a grip and take her Captain’s lead or this was going to be a long road trip.

The team filed onto the bus and Mike took his normal seat in the back by the window..

“Sonny, you mind if I take the window?”

“Not at all Baker,” Sonny said taking the back aisle seat.

“Trouble in paradise?” Sonny asked nodding over to Mike and Blip across the aisle.

“Not at all,” Ginny laughed.  “Just didn't sleep well and my back is killing me.”

“Nyquil?” Mike asked from across the aisle.

“Ass,” Ginny said with a smirk.

Ginny ran her fingers through her curls.  He could've been 50 feet away and she still would've felt his eyes on her.

 

GB: What? 

ML: I'm not allowed to look at you?

GB: Not like that you aren’t …. Ginny typed, glancing up to see Blip situated with his headphones and iPad and Sonny half asleep resting on his travel neck pillow.

ML: What if I said I couldn't help it?

Ginny looked at him square in the face before she typed out...  

GB: Try

ML:  Should I be offended by your seat choice?

GB:  Are you?

ML:  No, I would've broken my promise

ML:  Why though? Having second thoughts?

Ginny saw Mike’s jaw clench.

GB:  No second thoughts

ML:  If you did, that would be okay… no pressure here Gin

GB:  Just wanted the window seat old man… and… I would've helped you break your promise…   

Mike shifted in his seat.

GB: Stop…

Ginny typed feeling Mike’s gaze.  Her cheeks instantly heated.

ML: You started it.  I would’ve given you the window seat btw… Mike typed with a grin.

Ginny knew that, but she would never sacrifice his back for hers.

ML:  You know they say every good relationship is grounded in honesty…

GB:  Speech via text… of course...only Mike Lawson

ML:  But I think in efforts to start this thing on the right foot we should address two things…

GB:  Just two..?

ML:  The beard and my poster on your wall…

GB:  You’re the worst.. Ginny typed covering her laugh with her hand.

ML:  Doubtful…

GB:  What is this thing with the poster anyway?  

ML:  I just want to know.

GB:  The bigger story would be your jersey…

ML:  ?

GB:  I have 3 of them… one I still sleep in

ML:  You’re purposely trying to kill me.

Ginny muffled her laugh in the collar of her sweater.

GB:  I’m not, I swear… lol

GB:  and Mike..

ML:  Yeah?

GB:  I had your poster on my wall.

ML:  Fuck Gin…

GB:  Does that do something for you?

ML:  Maybe...

GB:  Well now it’s your turn, tell me something…

ML:  I bought your rookie card when you got called up..  

Mike looked over at Ginny, gauging her response.

ML:  And I saw you pitch a few times in the minors… once in El Paso, twice in Portland. 

ML:  I’ve always been a fan of Ginny Baker.

GB:  Then what was with the cold shoulder in the beginning?

ML:  You can rant after I say this all you want Rook.. but you’re _distracting_

GB:  I get it.  I mean, I understand the circus that I brought with me, but…

ML:  That’s not what I mean Gin… you’re a ballplayer through and through… No one can deny that...

ML:  I just mean that… you we’re going to be _distracting_ for _me_...

GB:  Not following?

ML:  You’re gorgeous Gin… Supermodel gorgeous according to Robles…

GB:  Robles?

ML:  Another day… but you know how the dynamic is in the bullpen… Even as a vet, it was hard to focus around you… then I got to know you, and that complicated things even more…

GB:  And now?

ML:  Well before you might’ve slapped me if you saw the tent in my shorts while we stretching… now..

GB: I still might slap you

Ginny typed grinning from ear to ear.

ML:  Okay, you still might slap me… might need a safe word dealing with you Baker

GB:  Safe word? You got a secret red room in that glass cube you call a house Captain?

ML:  You’ve seen my whole house Ginny

GB: No I haven’t

Mike had to think.  She was right, Ginny had never seen his bedroom.  

ML:  For good reason

GB:  Do I get to see it now?

ML:  You get whatever you want Gin

GB:  What do you want?

ML:  Tonight… I want to win… Tomorrow, I want you in my bed..kissing you in places that used to only happen in dreams..

Mike saw the quick rise of Ginny’s chest and her eyes widen as she peered down at the screen.

GB:  That would be a first…

ML:  How?

GB:  Some guys are not into that sort of thing I guess…

ML:  Then some guys are asshats…

ML:  I guess that will be Lesson #1

ML:  You ready baby?

  
Mike looked up and saw Ginny’s bottom lip trapped by her teeth.  She nodded… the ~~for anything~~ implied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's teaching whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Sunday...

“I don’t know Ev,” Ginny said as she plopped down on Blip’s recliner.

 

“Just ask him, you know he’ll say yes, and I think it’ll be a great way for everyone to blow off some steam.  All of you have been so wound up lately… BBQ, beer, and poolside would be the perfect way shock to the system, even out the vibes. Don’t worry about any of the specifics, I have it covered. We just need the venue.”

 

“Fine I’ll ask him,” Ginny resigned curling up in the chair.

 

“Excellent… I mean, it’s not like he’s going to say no to his _baby_ or anything…” Evelyn said, her face being overtaken by the mischievous expression Ginny knows all too well.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ginny asked biting the bullet.

 

“Just that he wouldn’t say no is all… to you … his _baby,_ ”

 

“Here we go...”

 

“Last night, when he called after we left Lululemon… I distinctly heard him say, “Alright baby, call me when you get home..”

 

“It wasn’t like that, he just meant.. And seriously Ev, do you have supernatural hearing or something because.”

 

“Nuh uh, not gonna let you pivot from this one… _And…_ Blip said he heard him call you that last week! Said you guys were horsing around outside of your cubby closet thing and when he thought no one else was around, he heard Mike say, “come on baby…” through your closed door… Tell me that’s not true…”

 

“Ev…” Ginny began.

 

“I mean seriously Gin! How have you held any of this from me? Spill! Is that like your pet name? Do you have one for him? Like big daddy or something? Thick daddy Lawson?”

 

“Thick daddy Lawson?”  Ginny said over enunciating each word. “Something is seriously wrong with you.”

 

“Ginny Baker. I love you, but stop stalling and spill.  With detail,” Evelyn said, waiting expectantly at the edge of her bed.

 

“I don’t know, he just likes to..” Ginny started, rubbing her hands over her face and through her curls.

 

“He just calls me that sometimes.”

 

“And why would Mike Lawson, Captain of the San Diego Padres, call his Superstar Rookie Pitcher, Female Phenom, and battery mate _baby_?”

 

Ginny felt the tension rising to her shoulders.  The goal was to keep whatever was going on between them private - nearly impossible when your best friends are Evelyn and Blip Sanders.  It would be only a matter of time before one of them put two and two together and figured out that they crossed the line.  They promised to be open and honest with one another, but Ginny didn’t think she would be the first to crack.  Blip “private eye” Sanders could be very persuasive, but that 105 lbs. pint sized spitfire was on a whole other level.

 

“Because we’re… we haven’t really defined it exactly, but we’re.. “ Ginny stumbled, “sort of together.”

 

Ginny should’ve braced herself for the squeal that erupted from her very tiny friend.  

 

“Details!” Evelyn shouted after she had somewhat composed herself.

 

“It wasn’t anything over the top.  We were just talking one night on the couch.”

 

(squeal)

 

“Ev?”

 

“Sorry. Continue,” Evelyn said as she attempted to right herself.

 

“But, yeah… we were talking about “experience” and the kind of girl he was looking for, and I should’ve stopped while I was ahead, but I kept pressing until he pulled me onto his lap…” Ginny took a breath recalling that first night.  She remembered being held in his strong arms, his hands taking new liberties, and the intensity in his gaze rendering her immobile.  The memory was just as consuming as the moment.

 

“He’s…” Ginny paused.  “I’m so screwed… He’s perfect Ev.  Like I know he’s not _perfect_ , but he’s like literally perfect …” Ginny let out, feeling the weight of secrecy lifted.

 

“I thought it would be weird after we “crossed the line”, but it’s not… He’s still Mike. And I don’t know why I thought he would suddenly change, maybe because of all the ample side commentary about his past.  But he’s still Mike and he’s funny, patient, sensitive, understanding, grumpy, stubborn, all of those things, and I lo-... I... I’m glad that he’s still just Mike,” Ginny finished.

 

Evelyn had water in her eyes and quickly blinked to rid herself of it before Ginny shut down as she tended to do when things got emotionally heavy.

 

“I’m really glad Gin.  We’ve known Mike forever and he really _is_ a good guy, with a big heart, who gave it to the wrong person.  It’s obvious how deliriously happy he is now, and it’s all because of you!”

 

The stupid smile that spread across Ginny’s face was infectious.

 

“Does Blip know?”

 

“Oh yeah… we’ve catalogued our notes and pretty much figured out something big happened.”

 

“Is it really that obvious?” Ginny asked.

 

“The change in Mike is obvious.  But so is the touching. You guys are always touching.  He rubs your shoulders and you rub his beard… and the other day when we were all in the kitchen after dinner… He came up behind you, his hand was on your hip and he rested his chin on your shoulder… not exactly incognito Gin…”

 

“I guess not, but sometimes I can’t help it and it’s bull that we have to try to..”  Ginny said feeling the bitterness of their circumstance creep up from within her.

 

“I know Gin, but it won’t always be like this. It won’t.”

 

“But back to the something big..” Evelyn said wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Just how big are we talking… like… cucumber? Eggplant maybe?” Evelyn began before Ginny cut her off.

 

“We haven’t… yet.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really… that night we had the talk I told him about my experience or lack there of really… thinking that it would probably be a deal breaker for ‘The Mike Lawson’,” Ginny said with air quotes.  

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He was in it for the long haul… we would learn each other together,” Ginny shyly allowed out.

 

(squeal)

 

“It’s not like I don’t want to, I do. I really do.. But it’s hard enough just to find time to be together, let alone, time alone together… Not to mention, I think Mike is making an extra effort to take it slow with me.  I think he thinks, I might break or disappear if he gets a little rough or moves too fast.”

 

“Well, maybe we should motivate him to pick up the pace with your attire at the BBQ,” Evelyn said as Ginny already saw the gears moving in her friend’s head.

 

“Motivate? How?”

 

“The white bikini.”

 

“The white bikini? I’ve never even worn it, and I would die wearing that in front of Mike and half the team by the way.”

 

“You won’t die, and we’ll invite the players and their WAGS… Cynthia, Melky’s girlfriend, is bound to be in something close to nothing.  It’ll completely take the heat off of your perfectly normal bikini… it’ll do nothing for your outrageously smokin’ hot body in that damn bikini, but I mean, we can’t do anything about that.”

 

Ginny sat there and thought.  The BBQ would be fun for everyone and the most Mike has ever seen her in is a sports bra and her lycra workout pants.

 

“Alright, I’m in, let’s do it,” Ginny said as Evelyn was already handing Ginny her phone.

 

Ginny scrolled down until she saw his name and clicked on it.  It rang exactly once, before Mike answered.

 

_Hey baby._

 

(muffled squeal)

 

 _What’s up?_ Mike said a little out of breath.

 

“Not much, you busy, I can call later,” Ginny began.

 

_No, not at all, I was just finishing up on the bike, you still at Ev’s?_

 

“Yeah, I’m still here, just wanted to see what you were up to and run something by you?”

 

_Miss me already huh?_

 

“Whatever old man, but hey I was thinking… Ev and I were thinking actually... about having a BBQ with the guys and WAGS since we have four days off.”

 

_Yeah? Sure… you guys want to have it here?_

 

“Is that okay? If it’s not then we could probably,” Ginny said, each word accelerating as she continued.

 

_Babe... Whatever you want remember?_

 

“Really?”

 

_Of course.  Just tell me what I need to do._

 

“Ev and I can handle all the details, but thank you.”

 

_You still have that meeting with Amelia later on tonight?_

 

“Yeah, Amelia says the Nike people need me to approve a few new designs for the GB line.”

 

_Look at you.  My girl, the superstar._

 

“You’re right up there too Captain,” Ginny said with that ridiculous smile spreading across her face.

 

(muffled squeal)

 

_Not even close Rook… So I guess, I’ll just have to call you tonight, and see you when? Saturday for the BBQ?_

 

“Sounds good.”

 

_It sounds like torture, it’s been 24 hours already._

 

“So dramatic,” Ginny said with a giggle.

 

_You love it._

 

“I do.”

 

_Say hey to Ev and the boys for me, I’ll call you tonight._

 

“Will do, bye.”

 

_Bye._

 

“It’s a go,” Ginny said letting out a heavy breath.

 

(Squeal)

 

“This will be amazing!”

 

*****

 

The day of the BBQ Evelyn took care of all the details as promised.  Mike’s backyard, or concrete water oasis, had been transformed and it was nothing short of stunning.

 

Ginny and Evelyn had taken over the en suite in the pool house  shortly after they arrived.  

 

Evelyn had invited her personal makeup artist to ensure everything was perfect for Ginny’s reveal.

 

“Are you sure this isn’t too much?’ Ginny asked taking in her reflection in the mirror.  

 

“You look amazing Ginny, amazing.”

 

Ginny noted how the golden shimmer of her eye makeup played off of her sheer swimsuit wrap.  It was opaque at the top, but faded sheer mid thigh, and of course the white bikini was underneath.  

 

Ginny’s curls were replaced by large straightened curls that culminated at her shoulders.  She had had an event earlier and upon the pressing of Evelyn, kept the hair style.

 

Ginny and Evelyn startled when they heard Sonny and Dusty down stairs.  Ginny looked at the clock and realized that it was already a quarter past eight.

 

“Now or never my dear,” Evelyn said as she reached for Ginny’s hands and headed down the stairs.

 

The concrete oasis was filled within minutes of Sonny and Dusty arriving.  Ginny glided through the sea of players and WAGS making small talk with each group she stumbled upon as melodic beats and the aroma of smoked cherry wood and pineapple wafted in the air, filling the space.

 

Luckily for Ginny, Melky’s girlfriend did not disappoint and promptly lost her swimsuit cover to reveal a one piece metallic gold swimsuit that barely covered her ass and humungous ~~fake~~ boobs. A few others were close to being that scandalous, but Cynthia won, by a long shot.

 

Ginny’s eyes had linked up with Mike’s several times and each time heat rushed to her face.  They were still in this ambiguous territory when amongst friends.  Ginny observed that Evelyn’s guest list was extremely selective and Ginny knew why.  Evelyn had been around the WAGS and players long enough to know who she and Blip could trust, and more importantly who they couldn’t.  This group was tried and true, and if any secrets happened to be revealed tonight, it wouldn’t be leaked from this group.  This group was solid, quirky, a family or sorts, and above all loyal.  

 

“How long you going to avoid me tonight Rookie?” A deep voice whispered into Ginny’s ear from behind, resting a hand on her hip.

 

“Not avoiding old man, just trying to be a good host,” Ginny said as she smiled and stirred her drink.

 

“A good host who’s working on getting a few teammates/guests killed,” Mike whispered again.

 

“How so?”

 

“With this wrap thing, those heels, and God only knows what’s underneath this?” Mike said as he lightly played with the fabric.  

 

“You look incredible Gin, other girlfriends and wives may be here, but that hasn’t stopped a few roaming eyes.”

 

“I think you’re exaggerating old man,” Ginny said turning around to face Mike.  With only the cover of the bar, it was a mistake.  His eyes were smoldering and Ginny instantly dampened.

 

“I’m not,” Mike allowed out, his jaw tense.

 

“Well it’s not for them, it’s for you... Only you,” Ginny said not recognizing the breathiness of her voice.

 

“I’m about two seconds from ending this party,” Mike said, his arm wrapping around her waist and his face getting recklessly closer to hers.

 

“Gin! Mike! Come to the hot tub!”  Evelyn yelled out over the music, waking them up to their surroundings.

 

“Coming!” Ginny yelled as she begrudgingly pulled herself away from Mike and headed to the hot tub.

 

Now was the moment of truth and Ginny knew that upon approach as she locked eyes with Evelyn.  Evelyn’s signature mischievous look had completely overtaken her face as she settled in the oversized hot tub, complete with interior bench next to Blip.  Dusty and Gina, Sonny and Diane, and Livan and Mia were already in a full blown conversation when Mike stepped down the stairs into the hot tub with his eyes still glued on Ginny.  Ginny carefully removed her heels and took a deep breath before pulling her hair to the side and undoing her wrap.  She carefully unhooked the thin gold body chain that was delicately wrapped around her neck, crossed at her bust, and draped around her abs.

 

Ginny heard Evelyn’s muted version of a squeal when she laid her wrap on the table and turned around to see several shocked silent faces.  One face stood out in particular, and he looked pained.

 

“Damn Ginny!” Cynthia cat called from her chair by the pool.  Ginny heard a few other whistles and hoot and hollers as she settled in next to her Captain.

 

“Hey,” she said softly as the conversation around them resumed.

 

Mike’s arm possessively came up behind Ginny and she instinctively scooted closer to him.  Blip’s eyes darted between the two before he looked down at his wife who could barely contain her excitement.

 

“You’re literally trying to kill me,” Mike said softly in Ginny’s ear as Blip loudly retold one of Dusty’s near meltdowns over a prank.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Ginny said with a slight smile on her face.

 

“I’m old, and my heart is fragile.”

 

“You're not old Mike..”

 

“Says the girl who calls me old man everyday?”

 

Ginny laughed and Mike laughed along with her until they noticed the conversation around them had quieted.

 

“Wanna fill us in on the joke Cap?” Blip said and Evelyn elbowed him in his side.

 

“It wasn’t that funny,” Ginny defended, peering up at her Captain as she tugged on his beard.

 

Mike had that dumb stupid happy look on his face that matched Ginny’s.

 

“So… is this official now?” Blip said less than quietly to Evelyn, nodding between Ginny and Mike.

 

“We’ll see…” Evelyn replied, giddy beyond belief.

 

As the night pressed on and the drinks continue to flow, it was obvious that the event was a success.  It was also obvious that Mike and Ginny’s resolve to remain covert was significantly waning.  

 

Mike often found his hands around Ginny’s bare waist.  Ginny had rubbed her hands against Mike’s broad chest more than once.  

 

Towards the end of the night, the group had congregated around the bar listening to the regular playlist of embarrassing stories throughout the years.  As Ginny rested her elbows on top of the bar, Mike came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, briefly resting his chin on her shoulder.  Ginny melted into Mike while they continued to listen to the animated stories around them.

 

“You tired?” Mike whispered into Ginny’s ear.

 

“Nope, you?”

 

“No…”

 

“You gonna crash here tonight?”

 

“Is that an invitation?” Ginny said feeling the smile from within her.

 

“It is if you need it to be.  Not that you need one, you do have a key.”

 

“I still can’t believe you gave me one.”

 

“Why not? I want you here as much as possible.”

 

“We work together Mike, I’m with you 24/7.”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t do this at work,” Mike said pulling her body flush against his.  He followed the movement, with a kiss right below her ear.

 

“We weren’t supposed to do that here either Mike,” Ginny said giggling looking up at a few shocked faces.

 

“Y’all need a minute?” Sonny asked with a huge grin on his face.

 

Blip stood with Evelyn in his arms shaking his head.

 

“We’re good,” Mike said while laughing, ducking his face into Ginny’s shoulder.

 

“Welp, somebody just won the pot,” Livan added from the other end of the bar.

 

“What?” Ginny asked.

 

“The pot. The Mike and Ginny pot,” Livan clarified.

 

“You just got to the cool kids table Livan, back down you go!” Dusty said shaking his head at Livan.

 

“Mike and Ginny pot?” Mike repeated.

 

“I think Butch actually got it,” Blip added reflectively.

 

“Butch? Even Butch was in on it?” Ginny asked incredulously.

 

“I don’t know how this is a surprise to you guys, we bet on everything.  How could we not bet on the inevitable,” Blip stated matter of factly.

 

“The inevitable? Wow, ok!” Ginny said with a loud guffaw.

 

“You guys have been a couple for the past two years, this,” Dusty motioned between them and all around, “was just a formality.”

 

“We didn’t intend for it to come out like this guys… honestly…”

 

“Maybe not Mami, but old man Lawson nearly stroked out when you took off that gold wrap thingy… If we didn’t know before, we sure as hell know now,” Livan said to chuckles all around.

 

“Funny… ” Mike replied.

 

*****

 

All of the guest had left via Mike’s driving service apart from the Sander’s who would be staying the night in the pool house thanks to Mama Sanders agreeing to keep the twins.

 

After Mike used the outdoor shower and Ginny had said goodnight to the Sander’s, Mike gathered Ginny’s things and they both walked silently up to his bedroom.

 

Mike entered his bedroom and Ginny hovered at the entrance.  “Is it okay if I take a shower?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Shortly after, Ginny exited the en suite and for the third time in one night, she took his breath away.  Gone was the make up, heels, and golden wrap, and here was his beautiful girl, her curls, wearing his jersey.

 

“It’s what I sleep in,” Ginny added coyly.

 

“C’mere…”

 

Ginny walked over to Mike and he immediately pulled her in for a needy and urgent kiss.  Ginny moaned at the contact. Her insides were on fire as he massaged her tongue with his.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Mike said peppering kisses along Ginny’s neckline.

 

Ginny was almost lost in the moment until she noticed something.  Mike felt her stiffen and paused.

 

“Something wrong?” Mike asked.

 

“That’s not your bed.”

 

“You’re observant,” Mike replied, the grin apparent on his face.

 

“You got a new bed?”

 

“I did.”

 

Ginny hadn’t spent the night at Mike’s house just yet, but she had finally gotten a full tour and the bed in front of her was not the same one from a week ago.

 

Ginny looked up at Mike confused.

 

“Gin,” Mike began, taking Ginny’s hands into his own, until Ginny stopped him realizing.

 

“You did this for me?”

 

“I’d buy a new house if I had to…”

 

“Mike…”

 

“You’re it for me Gin.”

 

Ginny closed the distance and bracketed Mike’s cheeks with her hands.

 

She let her hands fall and undid each button of her jersey.  Mike stood there motionless transfixed by the scene that was happening right before his very eyes.  It wasn’t a dream, she was here, unwrapping the best present of his life.

 

The gentle thud of the fabric falling to the ground brought him out of his reverential daze.  There she was, Ginny Baker in the flesh. Every toned, voluptuous, golden, naked inch of her.

 

Ginny stepped into his space and in an instant his hands and lips were everywhere, his thickness, impossibly hard.

 

Ginny broke the contact and removed his shirt and tugged at his shorts.

 

Mike removed them and he saw both lust and hesitance wash over Ginny’s face.  Mike tweaked Ginny’s right nipple before he ducked down and began to feast.  The sounds erupting from Ginny gave him the high of his life.  He shifted to the other breast and then licked a line from the center of her chest to the juncture near her jawline before taking her lips again.

 

“Lie back baby,” Mike said with more bass than Ginny had ever heard.

 

Ginny sat on the bed and slid until she reached the top, raising up on her elbows.  The man before her was nothing teenage Ginny could have even imagined. His broad chest, strong arms, thick legs, and the fucking massive cock that would easily hit him a little shy of mid thigh if it wasn’t pointing at Ginny.

 

Mike climbed onto the bed and gently spread Ginny’s legs apart.  

 

“You’re so beautiful… so fucking beautiful…”

 

Mike ran his hands from the base of her ankles all the way up to her hips, stopping only to spread her thighs wider.

 

“This okay?” Mike asked as he placed kisses and soft nibbles along her inner thighs, dangerously getting closer and closer to her core.

 

Ginny was quiet apart from her erratic breathing, the rise and fall of her chest a distinct staccato.  Never in her life had she been so turned on or wet.  She was a thousand percent sure that she would combust the moment his lips made it to the intended destination.

 

“Words Gin… is this okay baby?”

 

“Yeah,” Ginny said breathlessly.

 

“You want more?”

 

“Yeah,” Ginny responded in the same fashion as before.

 

The first upward lick of Ginny’s outer lips had Ginny’s hips nearly flying off the bed. The movement futile, as Mike's arms swept underneath Ginny’s thighs, rendering her immobile with his strength.

 

Mike proceed to lavish Ginny’s center with long languid strokes until he felt she was near the edge.  Her strained moans played like his favorite song around him.  He then directed his attention to the little bud that begged for attention. First with feather light strokes, then taking the bud into his mouth and gently sucking until Ginny fell apart.

 

Ginny barely had time to recover when she felt Mike insert a finger followed by another deep inside her as his tongue lay flat against her.  Clenching the sheets, Ginny cried out before she was choked off when Mike swept her clit between his lips again. Ginny’s body shook from the contact and she saw a flash of white light behind her eyes before she exploded again.  Her throat burned from the dryness and her limbs trembled in the aftermath.  

 

Mike lay sloppy kisses along Ginny’s thighs, abdomen, and shoulder as her body attempted to stabilized itself.  Silent Mike remained, until Ginny opened her eyes and saw the beautiful man beside her with a drenched beard.

 

Mike’s hand drifted lazily over Ginny’s body, stoking the fire yet again.

 

“I want to be on top,” Ginny said pushing Mike on his back.

 

“You sure baby, we can stop.”

 

Ginny grabbed Mike’s length, heavy and hard in her hands, “No we can’t.”

 

“Condoms?” Mike groaned out as Ginny’s hands stroked him curiously, up and down.

 

“I’m on the pill… so..”

 

“What are you saying Gin?”

 

“I’m perfectly healthy...and on the pill...”

 

“I’m clean too Gin.”

 

“Then what are we talking about,” Ginny said, straddling Mike.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Gin, let me…” Mike said rubbing his thumb over her clit.

 

Ginny moaned loudly before removing his hand and placing both of his hands on her breasts.  Mike cupped them and kneaded them dutifully.

 

Ginny lined herself up with Mike and slowly sank down.  Mike’s deep inhale tore through the room.  His eyes were glued on Ginny. She was biting her lip so hard he was sure blood would break through.

 

“You’re so fucking tight Gin… if it’s too much we can..” Mike began as Ginny slid down more than half way.

 

“Fuck… fuck… baby…”

 

Ginny was overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her body… she was full beyond comprehension.

 

“Baby, look at me!” Mike yelled as Ginny, full of lust, peered down at Mike.  His large hands brushed the halo of curls out of her face, his thumb passing over her lips.  Mike hooked his thumb at the corner of Ginny’s mouth as she slowly began to move up and down.

 

“Fuck Gin… so fucking tight...”

 

Not quite bottoming out Ginny continued rocking, feeling the heat between them overwhelm her senses, her impending release, quickly nearing.

 

“You almost there baby?”

 

“Yeah,” Ginny moaned.

 

“It feel good?”

 

“So fucking good…”

 

“Look at you Gin… ride that cock baby…just like that… fuck…!”

Ginny threw her head back and increased the speed. She felt Mike’s hands grip her ass and then slap her right cheek hard.

 

In an instant, Ginny shook violently and collapsed onto Mike’s chest, triggering Mike to thrust upward and empty into her.

 

After several moments, Mike sat up, cradling a limp Ginny.  He flipped them over, carefully and gently easing out, laying her on her side.

 

After getting up to clean himself, Mike returned to Ginny with a warm cloth.  

 

When Mike returned, Ginny was nearing slumber.

 

The weight shift in the bed temporarily stirred her.  Mike settled behind Ginny, pressing soft kisses along her shoulder and neck.

 

“Gin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t ever leave.”

 

“Never.”

  
Contented and spent, they easily gave into sleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I couldn't help myself... #allthetropes #tropesontropesontropes

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts welcome as always!


End file.
